


Eliot Spencer x You

by iamfandomtrash99



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfandomtrash99/pseuds/iamfandomtrash99
Summary: This is a Leverage / Supernatural crossover oneshot!





	Eliot Spencer x You

Your relationship with Eliot would be romantic, passionate but as usual it came with a price. Going on hunts, drinking yourself to obvivion when it didn't go right, getting hurt constantly all didn't set with Eliot. The both of you would always fight.  
"You're out hunting after these fairy tales and destroying yourself in the process!" He'd always say.  
"I help people, I save lives!" You'd say back.  
"No, I help people Y/N. You do nothing but leave for weeks on end and come back hungover and still drinking."  
You'd always storm out, or try to. You'd either succeed and go down to the bar, or he'd grab you up and you'd either have passionate or rough sex depending on how upset he was.  
But not once did you cheat. Not once did he cheat. Not once did either of you leave.  
He knew the monsters and things were real, he just could never grasp why you'd want to go after them. He didn't agree with it. Especially when you would cone home sliced up, shot up, covered in blood and/or completely hammered.  
But he loved you, God did he love you.  
He didn't care if he was in the middle of a con, if you called him needing help he would drop everything to make sure you were ok. You were a hard headed, feisty woman and he loved it. He loved when you'd get up in his face and fight back. He loved the way you'd take control when you were pissed off.  
So when your brothers called him to tell him that you had been killed on a hunt, he lost it.  
He smashed Hardison's equipment in a rage, scaring the whole team. So when Nate finally stopped him and Sophie asked what happened, he couldn't help but break down in front of his team.  
"She's gone," he said, "I told her this would happen, she'd just smile and walk out the door as she always does..."  
The entire team felt for him, all lowering their heads and apologizing.

After your funeral he was boiling with rage. He demanded to know what killed you and he went after it. He avenged your death but he never healed from it. On times he was off, he was drunk. When he worked and had to use violence, he often couldn't stop hitting the person even after they were knocked out. He was a mess without you.


End file.
